List of All Floors
[[Floor|'Floors']] are the main components of Tiny Tower. They all have unique themes and names. Commercial floors ''(Food, Service, Recreation, Retail, and Creative) sell different items while ''Residential floors house Bitizens. Below is a visual list of all floors. Food airlinefood.png|Airline Food|link=Airline Food Asian_cuisine.png|Asian Cuisine|link=Asian Cuisine Josh1.png|Bakery|link=Bakery BbqPlace.png|BBQ Place|link=BBQ Place CheeseShop.png|Cheese Shop|link=Cheese Shop Coffee_House.png|Coffee House|link=Coffee House Diner.png|Diner|link=Diner Donut_Shop.png|Donut Shop|link=Donut Shop Fancy_Cuisine.png|Fancy Cuisine|link=Fancy Cuisine Josh.png|Frozen Yogurt|link=Frozen Yogurt HotDogJoint.png|Hot Dog Joint|link=Hot Dog Joint IMG_0047 - Version 2.PNG|Italian Food|link=Italian Food Josh's_pics1.png|Mexican Food|link=Mexican Food PancakeHouse.png|Pancake House|link=Pancake House Pizza_Place.png|Pizza Place|link=Pizza Place Pub.png|Pub|link=Pub Scoops.png|Scoops|link=Scoops Seafood.png|Seafood|link=Seafood Sky_burger.jpg|Sky Burger|link=Sky Burger Josh3.png|Smoothie Shop|link=Smoothie Shop Josh4.png|Sub Shop|link=Sub Shop SushiBar.png|Sushi Bar|link=Sushi Bar Josh6.png|Tea House|link=Tea House Vegan_Food.png|Vegan Food|link=Vegan Food Service Bank.png|Bank|link=Bank Josh's_pics_4.png|Barber Shop|link=Barber Shop Courthouse.png|Courthouse|link=Courthouse DaySpaHD.png|Day Spa|link=Day Spa Dentists_Office.PNG|Dentists Office|link=Dentists Office DoctorsOffice.png|Doctors Office|link=Doctors Office Fire_Station.png|Fire Station|link=Fire Station Fortune_Teller.png|Fortune Teller|link=Fortune Teller healthclub.png|Health Club|link=Health Club laundromat.png|Laundromat|link=Laundromat Josh's_pics2.png|Martial Arts|link=Martial Arts image.jpg|Mechanic|link=Mechanic Optometrist2.png|Optometrist|link=Optometrist Pharmacy.png|Pharmacy|link=Pharmacy Plumber.png|Plumber|link=Plumber PRIVATE-EYE.jpg|Private Eye|link=Private Eye Recycling.png|Recycling|link=Recycling Photo.png|Security Office|link=Security Office Ship_&_Print.png|Ship & Print|link=Ship & Print Stock_Exchange.png|Stock Exchange|link=Stock Exchange Travel_Agency.png|Travel Agency|link=Travel Agency TutoringCenter.png|Tutoring Center|link=Tutoring Center Josh's_pics8.png|Wedding Chapel|link=Wedding Chapel *Stables Recreation Josh's_pics.png|Aquarium|link=Aquarium Arcade2.png|Arcade|link=Arcade Archery_Range.png|Archery Range|link=Archery Range Billiard_Hall.png|Billiard Hall|link=Billiard Hall Bowling-Alley.jpg|Bowling Alley|link=Bowling Alley Casino.png|Casino|link=Casino Cineplex.png|Cineplex|link=Cineplex Circus.jpg|Circus|link=Circus Comedyclub.png|Comedy Club|link=Comedy Club CyberCafe.png|Cyber Cafe|link=Cyber Cafe golf.jpg|Golf Sim|link=Golf Sim Haunted_house.png|Haunted House|link=Haunted House Karaoke_Club.png|Karaoke Club|link=Karaoke Club Mini Golf.png|Mini Golf|link=Mini Golf File:Josh's_pics0.png|Museum|link=Museum IMG_0024.PNG|Night Club|link=Night Club Park.png|Park|link=Park Joshs_pics.png|Planetarium|link=Planetarium Josh's_pics47.png|Paintball Arena|link=Paintball Arena Racquetball.png|Racquetball|link=Racquetball RockClimbing2.png|Rock Climbing|link=Rock Climbing Theater.png|Theater|link=Theater Video_Rental.png|Video Rental|link=Video Rental Volleyball_Club.png|Volleyball Club|link=Volleyball Club Retail AutoDealer.png|Auto Dealer|link=Auto Dealer Bike_Shop.png|Bike Shop|link=Bike Shop Josh96.png|Book Store|link=Book Store Candle_shop.png|Candle Shop|link=Candle Shop ComicStore2.png|Comic Store|link=Comic Store FabricShop.png|Fabric Shop|link=Fabric Shop FurnitureStore.png|Furniture Store|link=Furniture Store Game Store.png|Game Store|link=Game Store Grocery_store.png|Grocery Store|link=Grocery Store Hat Shop.png|Hat Shop|link=Hat Shop HomeSupply.png|Home Supply|link=Home Supply JewelryStore.png|Jewelry Store|link=Jewelry Store Josh8956.png|Mapple Store|link=Mapple Store Mens Fashion.png|Mens Fashion|link=Mens Fashion MusicStore2.png|Music Store|link=Music Store PetShop.png|Pet Shop|link=Pet Shop plantnursery.png|Plant Nursery|link=Plant Nursery RecordShop.png|Record Shop|link=Record Shop RobotStore.png|Robot Store|link=Robot Store ShoeStore.png|Shoe Store|link=Shoe Store SurfShop.png|Surf Shop|link=Surf Shop TechStore3.png|Tech Store|link=Tech Store ToyStore.png|Toy Store|link=Toy Store WomensFashion.png|Womens Fashion|link=Womens Fashion Creative AdAgency.png|Ad Agency|link=Ad Agency Animation_studio.png|Animation Studio|link=Animation Studio Josh's_pics_5.png|Architect Office|link=Architect Office Josh's_pics_2.png|Art Studio|link=Art Studio IMG_0025.PNG|Cake Studio|link=Cake Studio Chocolatier.png|Chocolatier|link=Chocolatier Clockmaker.png|Clockmaker|link=Clockmaker Josh2342.png|Fashion Studio|link=Fashion Studio Film_studio.png|Film Studio|link=Film Studio FloralStudio.jpg|Floral Studio|link=Floral Studio Josh99999999999.png|Game Studio|link=Game Studio GlassStudio.png|Glass Studio|link=Glass Studio GraphicDesign.png|Graphic Design|link=Graphic Design Laboratory.png|Laboratory|link=Laboratory Photo Studio.png|Photo Studio|link=Photo Studio PotteryStudio.png|Pottery Studio|link=Pottery Studio Josh's_pics_1.png|Recording Studio|link=Recording Studio Sculpting_Studio.png|Sculpting Studio|link=Sculpting Studio Soda Brewery.png|Soda Brewery|link=Soda Brewery Josh's_pic.png|Software Studio|link=Software Studio TattooParlor.png|Tattoo Parlor|link=Tattoo Parlor TV_Studio.png|Tv Studio|link=Tv Studio Josh's_pics_3.png|Wood Shop|link=Wood Shop *Costume Shop Residential 50's_Apts..png|50's Apts.|link=50's Apartments Josh's pics 7.png|70's Apts.|link=70's Apartments AntiGravApts.png|Anti Grav Apts. Josh43.png|Aquatic Apts.|link=Aquatic Apartments Arctic_Apts..png|Arctic Apts. Art_Deco_Apts..png|Art Deco Apts. bachelorapts.png|Bachelor Apts. Josh's_pics_6.png|Baycrest Apts.|link=Baycrest Apartments Beach_Apts..png|Beach Apts. BirchsideApts.png|Birchside Apts. BridgeviewApts.png|Bridgeview Apts Brightpoint_Apts..png|Brightpoint Apts. Broadleaf_Apts..png|Broadleaf Apts.|link=Broadleaf Apartments Chateau_Apts.png|Chateau Apts. Club_Apts..png|Club Apts. College_Apts.png|College Apts. Cottage_Apts..png|Cottage Apts.|link=Cottage Apartments Devonshire_Apts..png|Devonshire Apts. Dover-Apts.jpg|Dover Apts. Eclectic-Apts.jpg|Eclectic Apts. Egyptian_Apts..png|Egyptian Apts. Estate_Apts..png|Estate Apts. Josh's_pics_8.png|Fawlty Apts.|link=Fawlty Apartments Garden_Apts..png|Garden Apts. GlendalApts.png|Glendale Apts. Goldcreek_Apts..png|Goldcreek Apts. Gothic_Apts.png|Gothic Apts. GreekApts.png|Greek Apts. Greenword_Apts..png|Greenwood Apts. Hacienda_Apts..png|Hacienda Apts. HifiApts.png|Hifi Apts. High_Tech_Apts.png|High Tech Apts. HolidayApts.png|Holiday Apts. Honey_Apts.png|Honey Apts. Ivymoss Apts..png|Ivymoss Apts.|link=Ivymoss Apartments Loft_Apts..png|Loft Apts. lotusapts.png|Lotus Apts.|link=Lotus Apartments LowRentApts.png|Low Rent Apts. Magic_Apts.png|Magic Apts. Mapleton_Apts..png|Mapleton Apts. Mesa_Apts.png|Mesa Apts. Millspring_Apts..png|Millspring Apts. Mismatch_Apts..png|Mismatch Apts. Mistmont_Apts.png|Mistmont Apts. ModernaApts.png|Moderna Apts. Nerd_Cave_Apts.png|Nerd Cave Apts. OvergrownApts.png|Overgrown Apts. Party_Apts..png|Party Apts. Pet_Apts.png|Pet Apts. Pinehurst_Apts..png|Pinehurst Apts. Plainlake Apts..png|Plainlake Apts.|link=Plainlake Apartments Plumbrook_Apts..png|Plumbrook Apts. RidgemillApts.png|Ridgemill Apts. Roman_Apts..png|Roman Apts. Rustic_Apts..png|Rustic Apts. Untitled 5.png|Safari Apts.|link=Safari Apartments SantaFeApts.png|Santa Fe Apts. Ship_Apts.png|Ship Apts. Silverwell_Apts.png|Silverwell Apts. Space_Apts..png|Space Apts. Stonecrest_Apts.png|Stonecrest Apts. storageapts.png|Storage Apts.|link=Storage Apartments SubmarineApts.png|Submarine Apts. SunsetApts.png|Sunset Apts. Sweetside_Apts..png|Sweetside Apts.|link=Sweetside Apartments Temple_Apts.png|Temple Apts. Tiki_Apts.png|Tiki Apts. Tuscana.png|Tuscana Apts.|link=Tuscana Apartments Westgrove_Apts..png|Westgrove Apts. Zen_Apts.png|Zen Apts. *For a complete list of all Residential floors, please see Apartments. External Links * list of all floors can be found here Category:Lists Category:List of all Floors Category:Floors Category:Retail Category:Recreation Category:Food Category:Creative Category:Service Category:Residential Category:Floor Types